Dans le silence
by Caelahnn
Summary: Le destin peut être étrange parfois. Un vieux loup solitaire l'apprendra à ses dépends.  Yaoi/UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Dans le silence…**

**XXX**

« _**Rien ne change, jamais. Les froides nuits, bercées par le murmure de la ville sont toujours les mêmes, où que je sois, rien ne change, jamais.**_

_**Je pleure dans le silence de ces nuits, mes sanglots étouffés par mon écrasante solitude.**_

_**Je pleure, silencieusement…**_ »

**Prologue**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Les abondantes gouttes de pluie frappaient contre les carreaux, jouant des notes dissonantes, mais la mélodie était reconnaissable : « nocturne humide ». Starrk grimaça devant son assiette de nouilles, seul plat qu'il savait préparer malgré ses nombreuses années de célibat. Il mourrait d'indigestion un jour, avec cette foutue nourriture.

Pas un seul client pour le moment, mais en cette nuit pluvieuse, il s'attendait à voir le jeune et fringuant Kurosaki Ichigo débouler dans son bar, les vêtements trempés, les chaussures boueuses souillant le sol qu'il avait lavé quelques heures plus tôt. La jeunesse était étrange, seule la météo semblait motiver le jeune étudiant à sortir ou non.

Les minutes étaient des heures et les heures une éternité. Son bar, le « Star », était sa vie, et les nuit blanches où les habitués venaient déverser la misère de leur existence avachis sur son comptoir, son quotidien. Vivre et attendre la mort comme une libération. Libération de cette morne et insipide vie où chaque jour le vide de son âme l'engloutissait un peu plus. Seul et sans espoir, même entouré de ces gens qu'il fréquentait depuis quelques année, tout n'était que solitude.

Onze heures sonna. La grande et ronde pendule grise placée sur le mur rouge en face de lui continua malgré tout sa course du temps, et les aiguilles acier poursuivirent leur perpétuel chemin circulaire. Cette nuit, il serait seul, finalement, au temps pour lui, il n'aurait pas à feindre ce sourire de circonstance. Il retira le bandeau noir retenant ses cheveux mi-longs, les laissant tomber sur son visage dont l'expression n'était qu'ennui. Etouffant un bâillement, il contempla les quelques nouilles restantes sans envie. Fades malgré toutes les épices qu'il y avait ajoutés, encore un bel échec.

D'un pas nonchalant, l'homme s'approcha de la porte de son établissement et regarda par la lucarne le spectacle monotone de ce soir de pluie. Quelques badauds se pressaient sous de larges parapluies, éclaboussant la rue à chaque pas, les lampadaires immobiles crachaient une lumière jaune illuminant le ballet des gouttes de pluie indisciplinées, le quartier aux murs gris paraissait bien plus misérable qu'à l'ordinaire.

Sa main chercha dans la poche de sa chemise noire le paquet de cigarettes, seul ami en cette soirée, dont il tira l'un des longs tubes blancs qu'il cala au coin de ses lèvres. Une flamme jaillit au milieu des étincelles, il approcha sa précieuse tige et inspira une longue bouffée, la recrachant lentement en un nuage gris et opaque s'élevant au-dessus de lui. Cette sale habitude ne l'avait pas quitté, la seule chose qui ne l'avait pas quitté d'ailleurs. Après une vie misérable dans la rue, un mariage des plus ratés, un divorce tout aussi chaotique, de l'argent qui manquait, il n'avait plus que ce bar et ses cigarettes. Ce bar, son bar, l'idée la plus lumineuse de sa vie, son seul lien le retenant à ce monde, sa vie, tout simplement.

Sur le comptoir, son portable vibra. Il s'approcha de l'objet bien trop bruyant. Le nom inscrit le fit tiquer, la cause de son divorce aimait se rappeler à lui de temps à autre. Un amour passionnel, enfin, amour était encore à prouver. Il ne décrocha pas. Il savait où cela le mènerait s'il répondait et il savait dans quel état il se sentirait le lendemain quand seul il se réveillerait.

La cendre tomba sur le comptoir, il la dégagea d'un geste brusque avant de dégainer un verre à whisky et d'y faire couler un liquide ambre au fort parfum. D'une traite, il vida le contenu et grimaça. Le verre frappa le comptoir et à nouveau, il le remplit de cette ivresse dorée.

- A ma santé !

Un rictus déforma un instant ses lèvres.

- A la santé d'un vieil imbécile…, soupira-t-il.

XXX

Trois heures du matin. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il réalisa en se relevant brusquement de la banquette noire où il avait fini avachi, la bouteille de whisky vide encore à la main. Les lumières qu'il n'avait visiblement pas éteintes lui piquèrent violemment les yeux.

- Nom de…

Une série de jurons franchit ses lèvres un peu sèches, et non sans difficulté, il se remit sur pieds. La terre tournait, vacillait, tanguait et il sut que tenir debout allait être un vrai challenge. Un premier pas et son tibia heurta la table basse, un deuxième et il manqua de s'étaler sur son propre carrelage, mais au moins, personne n'était là pour le voir dans cette déchéance. La solitude pouvait avoir du bon.

Il perçut des frappements violents à la porte. Trois coups à chaque fois. Des coups de plus en plus intenses, insistants. Il ne sut pourquoi il ne les ignora pas, toute sa lucidité s'était comme diluée dans l'alcool. L'erreur, il la comprit dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme se tenant à l'extérieur.

L'imperméable beige se rapprocha bien trop brusquement de lui, une étreinte puissante étreignit ses épaules, une odeur trop familière imprégna ses narines et tout son être réagit.

La porte claqua, le piège se referma. Déjà, il était sous son emprise.

-Ta chambre…

Les politesses étaient dérisoires. Chacun savait ce qu'ils voulaient. Rien de plus qu'une vaine tentative pour échapper à la solitude qui leur collait à la peau. Le sentiment de solitude n'était pourtant jamais aussi présent que lorsqu'il était avec lui.

-Pourquoi m'évites-tu, Starrk ?

Cette question formulée tout contre ses lèvres, dans des vapeurs de saké entêtantes, ne trouva qu'un silence pour réponse. Discuter était vain. Cette nuit, l'alcool pour compagnon, aucun d'eux n'étaient capable de comprendre l'autre. Celui qui fuyait, celui qui pourchassait, leurs raisons étaient pourtant les mêmes, mais leur perception bien différente.

La chambre qui était la sienne lui parut glacée alors qu'il y pénétrait. Tout comme les mains de son amant de longue date venant s'immiscer sous sa chemise. La fausse illusion d'un bonheur comblé s'était dissolue depuis bien longtemps, ne restait qu'entre eux le résidu de vides étreintes. Leurs baisers n'avaient plus le goût d'autrefois, ni même la caresse des draps sous son dos nu alors qu'il invitait son amant à le rejoindre, tout était insipide. Mais son corps connaissait par cœur cette grotesque mascarade, assez pour se satisfaire, et il pouvait toujours apprécier la vue du torse dénudé de son partenaire, il pouvait toujours savourer sa peau, toujours gémir sous ses caresses. Si la passion s'était éteinte, le spectacle en restait le même.

Ses baisers dénués de sens n'altérèrent pas le désir de l'homme. Les longs cheveux de son amant balayèrent son torse, sa bouche s'aventurant toujours plus bas sur son ventre, jusqu'à saisir son sexe préalablement libéré de sa prison de tissu par d'habiles mains. Les yeux sur le plafond, la respiration se faisant haletante, Starrk se laissa doucement emmené au bord de la jouissance. Presque un plaisir solitaire, même si la langue de son partenaire n'avait pas son pareil pour lui procurer de fulgurantes et électrisantes décharges de plaisir. Son inactivité cessa lorsque son amant écrasa son corps de tout son poids, le forçant presque à des caresses.

-Shunsui…

L'homme sembla apprécier le simple murmure de son nom, gratifiant Starrk d'un fougueux baiser aux effluves alcoolisés. Bientôt, le lit grinça sous leurs ébats, leur souffle se mêlant à cette agaçante musique. Starrk pensait déjà à sa prochaine cigarette alors qu'il se libérait de son plaisir dans un râle, rejoignant celui de son amant dont le corps se crispa sous lui.

Enfin, c'était terminé.

XXX

Une serviette entourant sa taille, Starrk regarda son partenaire d'une nuit revêtir son imperméable beige, déjà prêt à repartir. Il en était toujours ainsi, toujours. Dans un passé pas si lointain, il l'aurait supplié de rester à ses côtés, ce soir ou plutôt, ce matin au vu de l'heure avancée, le voir s'en aller était un soulagement.

-Attends-moi, je t'accompagne dehors.

Prendre l'air ne serait pas du luxe pour se remettre les idées en ordre. L'homme haussa simplement les épaules, allumant une cigarette. Starrk s'habilla rapidement, ne prenant pas la peine de sécher ses cheveux encore humides.

Pas un baiser, pas une étreinte, il partit comme il était venu, son long corps disparaissant peu à peu dans l'obscurité. Une ombre, voilà ce qu'il était devenu, une ombre venant hanter quelques fugaces nuits. Celui qui avait attisé tant de désir en lui n'était plus qu'un fantôme ressurgissant de son passé.

Seul. Tellement seul. Et ce fantôme n'arrivait plus à étancher cette solitude.

L'air était frais, un petit vent malsain s'engouffra sous sa fine chemise noire, le faisant frissonner. La pluie avait cessé, de son passage ne restait qu'une désagréable odeur d'humidité et de grandes flaques d'eau. Il respira profondément, espérant faire disparaître rapidement le capiteux parfum de l'alcool et les nausées qui soulevaient son cœur.

La nuit était silencieuse, étouffée par une épaisse couche de nuages qui ne se dissoudrait qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il chercha dans sa poche ses cigarettes, mais il réalisa qu'elles avaient quitté leur nid pour voler ailleurs, sans doute sur le sol blanc. Soupirant d'agacement, il s'apprêta à rentrer quand du coin de l'œil une ombre attira son attention. Elle était à tout juste deux mètres de lui, appuyée sur le mur de son établissement, recroquevillée sur elle-même, une capuche noire recouvrant entièrement sa tête. La compassion n'était pas son fort, les problèmes des autres il ne tenait pas à les porter tel un fardeau, il avait déjà bien assez des siens. Pourtant, sans doute aidé par un état d'ébriété avancé, il s'approcha de la masse noire. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un sans-abri ou d'une jeune âme qui comme lui, avait bien trop arrosé la pluvieuse soirée, mais il était devant son bar, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Il secoua l'ombre qui était bel et bien humaine mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, et réitéra son geste, cette fois, l'inconnu, un jeune homme lui sembla-t-il, releva la tête.

Il fut juste happé par deux immenses yeux et peut-être fut-ce la détresse qu'il y lut qui le poussa à saisir la pauvre âme par la taille et à la soulever contre lui. Il avait agit d'instinct, sans réfléchir, et il se le promit, plus jamais il n'agirait de manière aussi impulsive.

- Etes-vous…La mort… ? demanda faiblement le gamin.

Non, il n'était pas la mort. Il n'était que solitude, une solitude que même la mort ne voulait pas côtoyer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**« Tout n'était qu'obscurité. J'avais fuit pour survivre, mais survivre ici ne me fit espérer que pour la mort.**_

_**Mon espoir est si fragile, mais mon espoir est tout ce qu'il me reste.**_

_**Quelques mois, juste quelques mois…»**_

**Chapitre 1**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Dans un tempo quasi constant et monotone, une à une, les petites gouttes brunes sombraient dans la noire masse, se mêlant à leurs consœurs, ne formant plus qu'un tout, perdant leur particularité. Mais ce qu'elles créaient, était un concentré exceptionnel de saveur, leur sacrifice n'était pas vain pour Starrk qui attendit que la dernière de ces petites gouttes se noie parmi les siens. L'odeur des arômes était déjà un grand réconfort pour lui dont la soirée n'était pas encore achevée. Il versa le précieux sang noir dans une grande tasse blanche, se délectant déjà de savourer en paix son café, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Dormir, il n'y songeait même plus, son esprit bien trop encombré par les évènements de cette nuit sans fin. Et puis, il y avait ce gosse qu'il avait eu la très malencontreuse idée de ramasser, un gosse dont il ne savait que faire à présent.

La tasse fumante dans la main, il s'assit face au jeune homme, maintenant inconscient, reposant sur la banquette noire, là même où il avait décuvé son whisky un peu plus tôt. Même endormi, il n'y avait aucune sérénité sur ce visage bien dessiné mais trop pâle, accentué par une tignasse aussi noire que les ténèbres. Qui il était, quelle était sa vie, il n'en avait que faire. La folie passagère qui l'avait étreint quelques instants plus tôt s'était évaporée, le laissant avec _ce_ problème sur les bras. Problème qui devrait disparaître dès qu'il apercevrait la couleur de ses yeux.

En attendant que la « belle » au bois dormant ne se réveille, Starrk consulta son portable affichant cinq appels en absence et un message vocal. Sans grande surprise, quatre étaient de Shunsui, l'autre de Renji qui avait eu l'amabilité de lui laisser quelques mots sur son répondeur. Il se demanda ce qu'avait encore fait cet imbécile pour l'appeler à deux heures du matin, mais à sa plus grande consternation, le jeune le prévenait qu'Ichigo et lui étaient à une soirée chez une amie et qu'ils ne seraient donc pas là ce soir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » concluait Renji avec un ton bien trop joyeux, signe d'un état d'ébriété bien avancé.

S'inquiéter pour eux était bien la dernière de ses priorités, il fallait vraiment que ces deux gamins perdent la mauvaise habitude de le prendre pour leur père de substitution.

-Foutus mioches…, soupira-t-il

Lui, père. L'idée était risible, pourtant il avait bien caressé ce rêve alors qu'il était jeune marié. C'était à cette époque qu'il avait acquis ce bar et l'appartement juste au-dessus, mais le temps qu'il le remette en état, sa femme était partie, ses rêves avec. Il ne pouvait la blâmer de l'avoir quitté ainsi, il l'avait épousée parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, deux êtres sans attaches destinés à vivre ensemble, et à cette période de sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se pencher sur son orientation sexuelle.

Il y avait eu Shunsui, et adieu femme, adieu éventuel enfant. Ainsi allait la vie.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son invité mal en point. Il était bien jeune encore, vingt-cinq ans tout au plus, et une longue et misérable vie devant lui. A cette pensée, un sentiment de pitié vint piquer sa conscience. Peut-être parce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, cette vie si misérable. La sensation de faim était la plus douloureuse, bien plus que celle du froid mordant de l'hiver. Son corps se souvenait encore de ce vide dans son estomac, ces affreux spasmes l'empêchant de dormir, comme si une main invisible arrachait ses organes, les tordants avec cruauté, les broyant impitoyablement.

Il n'avait survécu que grâce à l'aide de gens charitables, d'un ancien patron qui avait bien voulu l'accepter tel qu'il était et qui avait été jusqu'à lui céder son bar pour une poignée de billets, parce que ses amis d'enfance et lui se soutenaient quoiqu'il arrive, parce qu'il avait eu de la chance, tout simplement.

-Une chance gâchée...

Il était seul responsable de sa déchéance, mais ce gamin pouvait peut-être avoir un meilleur destin.

-C'est vraiment ton jour de chance, petit.

Un jour de chance comme il en avait connu, ce n'était pas grand-chose, il ne pouvait donner guère plus, mais un sandwich, de l'eau, un peu d'argent, suffirait à ce que le gamin vive quelques jours de plus sans s'inquiéter du lendemain. Un geste presque insignifiant, mais qui lui demandait déjà beaucoup d'efforts, avec les années, il était juste devenu un con qui se complaisait dans sa solitude.

-Lucky, ou quelque soit ton nom, tu es juste un emmerdeur.

Il prépara rapidement de quoi restaurer le jeune homme et déposa un mot sur la table basse. Il en avait assez de cogiter, cette soirée devait s'achever rapidement, réfléchir sur sa vie ne lui allait pas, cela lui donnait juste la migraine. Le gamin serait retrouver le chemin de la sortie tout seul, lui n'aspirait plus qu'à s'endormir et oublier le chaos de cette nuit. Demain, tout serait comme avant. Sa routine, sa foutue routine, jamais elle ne lui avait autant manqué.

Starrk éteignit les lumières, plongeant le bar dans le noir et grimpa les escaliers. Ses tempes bourdonnantes et l'écœurement toujours présent, il s'effondra sur son lit portant encore les effluves de son amant. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise mais le sommeil l'emporta avant qu'il ne puisse achever sa tâche.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un mur carmin, la couleur du sang semblait le suivre quoiqu'il fasse et les tourments d'une injuste violence soulevèrent son cœur ne battant plus que pour un espoir presque inaccessible. Où qu'il soit, rien ne changeait. Toujours ses mêmes souvenirs trop ancrés dans sa mémoire, toujours le goût du désespoir se mêlant peu savoureusement à celui de l'impuissance. De ce rouge souillant ses mains, il ne pouvait échapper. Où qu'il soit, son crime restait le même.

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement, une douleur lancinante vrillant son estomac. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé, de sa présence en ce lieu inconnu. Une odeur de tabac froid, un parfum léger, mais personne. Celui qui l'avait amené ici n'avait pas souhaité sa compagnie, il comprenait, lui non plus ne souhaitait la compagnie de quiconque.

Il fut à peine surpris de constater que ce lieu n'était autre qu'un bar, il avait terminé certaine nuit dans des endroits plus étranges encore. Au moins, il avait été à l'abri des dangers de la rue pendant quelques heures. Le tic-tac perpétuel de la pendule fixée au mur lui rappela qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, le temps était venu pour lui d'ôter le poids de son existence à la personne qui l'avait recueilli pour la nuit.

Un étourdissement alors qu'il se levait le fit se rattraper in extremis à la petite table basse reposant à ses pieds. Se reprenant aussitôt, il y découvrit un mot coucher sur du papier blanc semblant avoir été laissé à son attention.

« Lucky,

Mange avant de partir. C'est sur le comptoir.

PS : Ne pique pas dans la caisse.

Coyote S. »

Lucky. Cela devait être ironique. La chance l'avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps et les jours heureux d'autrefois étaient devenus de bien cruels souvenirs maintenant.

En temps normal, il refusait toute charité, mais son ventre se tordant dans d'horribles douleurs le supplia de ne pas laisser passer cette opportunité de manger. Chanceux, peut-être l'était-il aujourd'hui.

D'une main hésitante, il s'empara du sandwich et de la petite bouteille d'eau placée à côté. L'idée lui vint de laisser un mot de remerciement mais des pas à l'étage l'alertèrent et prestement, il quitta le bar. Pas de bagages, rien. Sa fuite en était toujours plus simple. Même si la rue était un matelas peu confortable, même si la nuit était un manteau peu réconfortant, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Il longea les murs, à l'abri des regards curieux, ne voulant que disparaître dans l'obscurité de la ville, les ombres pour confidentes de ses malheurs. Sous le soleil de cette journée d'automne, il n'avait pas sa place. Il trouva refuge à quelques ruelles de là, dans un cimetière de pauvres âmes sans toit ni famille, dans un monde qui était le sien depuis cinq longues années, depuis que le rouge avait souillé ses mains innocentes.

Lucky. Y repenser le fit tristement sourire. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il rangea le papier qu'il n'avait eu le temps de laisser dans la poche de son sweat, comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux cadeau.

XXX

Le bar se remplissait peu à peu. Dix heures du soir et les habitués avaient eux aussi repris leur routine. Pas de Shunsui, pas de gamin, Starrk en aurait remercié un quelconque dieu s'il avait été croyant. Derrière son comptoir, à sa place, il était presque serein. Les verres se remplissaient aussi vite qu'ils se vidaient, à entendre ses clients se plaindre et surtout au vu de leurs consommations plus excessives qu'à l'accoutumé, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à vivre une veille bien étrange.

-C'est le karma ! s'écria Ikkaku avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

Le karma. Encore une belle connerie, pensa simplement le barman. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la jolie Inoue Orihime s'avança dans la salle, son regard balayant les clients, cherchant un visage familier, mais ne le trouva pas et la déception se lut sur son visage aux traits délicats. Une gentille fille, polie et agréable, pour ce qu'en savait Starrk, elle vivait seule dans un appartement à quelques rues d'ici et travaillait comme serveuse à mi-temps.

« Starrk, Ichigo est-il venu aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Nope, peut-être est-il encore avec Renji.

-Je vais essayer de contacter Renji, merci. »

Elle s'installa au comptoir, son portable déjà en main.

« La même chose que d'habitude, s'il te plait, lui lança-t-elle sans relever les yeux, concentrée sur le texto qu'elle écrivait.

-Pas de problème, Miss. »

Tous les hommes du bar avaient les yeux braqués sur sa plantureuse poitrine, mise en valeur par un chemisier rose pâle dont les deux premiers boutons étaient détachés, dévoilant juste ce qu'il fallait, sans devenir obscène. Mais Inoue s'en moquait, un seul homme l'intéressait, un homme qui n'était pas là ce soir. Son portable vibra et elle le saisit presque avec angoisse, comme si sa vie dépendait de la réponse qu'elle attendait. Le sourire égayant soudainement son visage ne laissait guère de doute quand au contenu du message reçu.

« Ichigo est bien avec Renji, ils arrivent dans quelques minutes, ils étaient chez une amie, lui dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Ah… »

On l'interpella ici et là, les verres vides ne demandant qu'à être de nouveau remplis. Il écouta les histoires de chacun comme il le faisait habituellement, sans autre commentaire qu'un « ah » de circonstance.

Matsumoto fit une entrée éblouissante comme à son habitude, dans une robe très suggestive soulignant ses courbes généreuses, elle se pavana avec aisance, saluant quiconque portait un regard sur elle. Grimmjow et Hisagi suivirent de peu, rejoignant la table d'Ikkaku où ils commencèrent une partie de carte. Et enfin, au grand soulagement de la jeune Inoue, Ichigo vint rejoindre les rangs, Renji et une petite tête brune qu'il ne connaissait pas mais au visage étrangement familier sur les talons. « L'amie » supposa le barman.

Starrk fuma une cigarette, un verre à la main, profitant d'un moment de répit. Minuit approchait, marquant la fin de cette journée. Il était redevenu le spectateur silencieux de leur vie, celui qui reste dans le noir, à l'écart du monde et qui observe. Le spectacle était parfois risible quand Matsumoto harcelait le pauvre Hisagi qui avait du mal à faire abstraction du profond décolleté de la jeune femme, parfois plein de naïveté lorsqu'Inoue essayait désespérément d'accaparer l'attention de son petit ami qui ne semblait vouloir ne lui prêter aucun regard.

Et lui, que donnait-il comme spectacle autre que celui d'un vieux loup solitaire ?

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Minuit n'avait pas encore sonné, l'homme l'étreignit brutalement avant de le pousser sur le lit de l'hôtel miteux.

-Quel est ton nom ?

Peu importait son nom, peu importait qui il était. Mais l'homme robuste insista, saisissant ses poignets avec violence, alors qu'il s'allongeait sur lui, son corps écrasant le sien. Il crut étouffer, lentement.

-Lucky…, souffla-t-il.

Lucky, il ne savait pourquoi ce nom lui était revenu en tête, il n'y avait rien de vrai dans ce nom, mais quelque part, il voulait croire que la chance reviendrait à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

_**« Ulquiorra…Mon père avait passé sa vie à créer des choses, mon nom était l'une de ses fiertés. « El que llora », celui qui pleure, plus que jamais ma destiné semblait être attachée à ce nom… »**_

**Chapitre 2**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Les mains se refermèrent autour de ses hanches alors que les coups de reins s'accéléraient et que les gémissements s'intensifiaient jusqu'à finir en un râle de complaisance. Lui, impassible, ne prit même pas la peine de feindre une quelconque jouissance, ni même d'exprimer une quelconque affection à cet homme. La violence de cette pénétration, la douleur de cette présence indésirable en lui, rien ne méritait qu'il simule le moindre signe de reconnaissance envers cet être rustre.

Homme ou femme, ils étaient tous les mêmes, cherchant dans les bras d'un inconnu la chaleur de la vie humaine, juste pour se croire un instant aimé. Cette quête d'affection était risible.

L'homme s'affala sur le lit, sans un regard pour lui, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, mais l'eau coulant sur son corps meurtri ne pouvait effacer toutes les blessures. Il regarda les ecchymoses avec indifférence, leur couleur n'effaçait pas celle de ses pêchés. L'argent serait sur la table de chevet et l'homme serait parti. Celui qui était venu chercher un instant de réconfort, repartait honteux de lui-même, dégouté par cet acte pourtant avidement recherché, ainsi était la nature humaine, complexe.

Les gouttes d'eau caressaient ses cicatrices, une trace indélébile d'un passé qui n'était pourtant plus le sien. Il se souvenait de la douleur, de l'odeur du sang dans sa bouche, des détonations assourdissantes, des corps s'échouant au-dessus du sien pour le protéger, lui. Lui qui aurait dû mourir. Depuis, chaque jour il en payait le prix, et chaque jour il pouvait ressentir la douleur de son existence. Une existence qui n'en était plus une.

Pourtant, sa destiné n'était pas cruelle, elle était un juste retour des choses. Pas une punition, juste une rédemption.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ne pas être pardonné…Ne pas vouloir l'être…

Starrk pouvait voir danser sur le visage de Kurosaki toutes les pensées que son esprit effleurait. Des pensées qui l'avaient tourmenté des semaines, des mois. Avouer son crime ou le passer sous silence, taire la faute ou la hurler. Le choix était difficile. Il savait que le jeune homme ferait le bon, il était moins idiot que lui, lui qui avait tu sa détresse et avait fait souffrir sa femme dans ce lourd silence.

Se perdre au milieu des doutes, il ne connaissait que trop bien cet état de torpeur. Pour s'en sortir, il s'était précipité dans les bras de son amant, une belle connerie...Starrk secoua la tête, chassant ces souvenirs bien trop encombrants, il en avait terminé avec cela, revenir sur cette période de sa vie, la ressasser encore et encore, ne lui apporterait rien, même pas des regrets.

Quinze heures pile sonna, comme tous les vendredis, le livreur se présenta à sa porte et comme tous les vendredis, il l'aida à décharger les quelques caisses d'alcool pour remplir son bar.

« Kurosaki, puisque tu es là… »

Pour une fois qu'il pouvait profiter d'un peu d'aide, il n'allait pas la refuser. Le jeune étudiant soupira lourdement, mais fit l'extrême effort de sortir de sa morosité pour lui donner un coup de main. Le barman comprit son erreur au moment où toute une caisse s'échoua sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant, l'alcool se répandant doucement sur le sol, dégageant toutes ses senteurs entêtantes.

« Désolé… »

Se grattant le dessus du crâne, presque indifférent au désastre souillant son sol blanc, Starrk se dit simplement qu'il aurait mieux fait de se débrouiller seul. La mine contrite de son client à la chevelure rousse lui suffisant comme excuse, il ne prit même pas la peine d'une quelconque réflexion. Les accidents arrivaient, les maladresses aussi, c'était juste la vie.

« Va falloir que je sorte acheter d'autres bouteilles…. »

C'était cela qui restait le plus ennuyeux pour lui. Sortir.

« Nettoyons ce bordel, et je t'accompagne au magasin, je te dédommagerai bien entendu.

-Les étudiants ont les moyens de nos jours, releva Starrk à demi-railleur »

Pour toute réponse Kurosaki sortit toute une liasse de billets de sa poche et la posa sur le comptoir, presque heureux de s'en défaire.

« Pense à moi à ton prochain braquage de banque…, plaisanta le barman »

Kurosaki eut un faible sourire, peut-être aurait-il préféré braquer une foutue banque plutôt que de recevoir cet argent de son père. Starrk n'ignorait pas que le jeune homme était issu d'une famille aisée, il l'avait remarqué dès leur première rencontre, mais de sa famille, Kurosaki n'en parlait jamais. Son père était médecin et « plein de fric », c'étaient les seules informations qu'il avait entendues de la bouche d'un Renji trop saoul. La vie aurait dû être facile pour Kurosaki, pourtant, il vivait dans son propre appartement, faisant quelques petits boulots pour subsister à ses besoins, pas la grande vie de luxe en somme.

« Je vais chercher le seau et la serpillère… »

XxX

Sortir de son antre, marcher au milieu des autres, était une expérience bien désagréable. Kurosaki semblait à nouveau égal à lui-même, le suivant comme un brave toutou obéissant dont il ne pouvait se défaire. La rue était bien trop bruyante, la circulation dense, il étouffait déjà au milieu de ses semblables. L'envie de faire demi-tour et de se renfermer chez lui le titillait de plus en plus à chaque longue enjambée. Ici, il ne se sentait pas à sa place, même son ombre semblait solitaire au milieu des autres, comme si le soleil sous lequel il évoluait était différent, plus terne, plus sombre, presque inexistant. Il était d'un autre monde, il n'était pas des leur.

Cette rue qui autrefois fut un symbole de liberté était juste devenue un enfer. Le temps avait brisé ses rêves, l'insouciant jeune homme qu'il avait été n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement des sensations qui avaient bercé sa jeunesse alors qu'il vivait parmi les autres. Même le temps ne semblait pouvoir lui voler ce précieux trésor, celui d'une vie bien plus simple et bien plus heureuse.

Une capuche noire traversa son champ de vision, il n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'arrêter sur des détails, mais ses yeux suivirent bien malgré lui le déambulement de cet être bien atypique. Il frôlait les murs, son visage dissimulé sous cette capuche, transparent aux yeux des braves citoyens, inexistant pour le reste du monde, sauf pour lui à cet instant. La silhouette sombre était juste à quelques mètres de lui, ses pas se rapprochant des siens.

-Lucky…

Son murmure inaudible sembla pourtant atteindre le jeune homme qui leva la tête, répondant à son silencieux appel. Emeraude, c'était donc cela la vrai couleur de ses yeux. Lucky lui jeta à peine un regard, passant à côté de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme, invisible.

« Starrk ?...

-Hum… »

Kurosaki était devant lui, le fixant étrangement.

« Le magasin…

-Ah… »

Immobile au milieu du trottoir, la foule bruyante s'écartant autour de lui, sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait arrêté ses pas.

-J'arrive…

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

L'automne avait ce goût si particulier d'une nostalgie lancinante et d'un parfum amer de regret. Son cœur battait en vain pour un espoir illusoire, malgré tout, il continuait cette vie, la vengeance était un carburant inépuisable. Vaincre et affronter la mort, son destin n'avait jamais été aussi clair qu'en ce jour d'automne.

Etre sauvé…Sauvé de quoi ? Pour quoi ? Il avait déjà sombré dans les abysses d'un vaste océan obscur, il était bien trop tard pour lui. Continuer cette inutile existence était bien trop douloureux. Sa dernière volonté exaucée, il rejoindrait un autre monde en paix. La guerre s'achèverait ainsi, et cette victoire qui serait sienne résonnerait comme le glas de sa vengeance, l'emportant dans une mort méritée. Il vaincrait, même contre ce temps qui dévoilait toute sa cruauté en le figeant dans cet état d'inexistence, à n'importe quel prix, il vaincrait.

Il traversa la route, recherchant un peu plus d'intimité, les commerçants n'appréciaient guère sa présence autour de leur boutique. Il s'appuya contre le mur d'une façade délabrée et laissa son regard indifférent balayer la rue et la foule. Il attendait que la nuit vienne, que l'obscurité recouvre chaque parcelle de cette ville pour s'y dissimuler. Il resta immobile de longues minutes, son existence se noyant dans l'agitation de la rue, au milieu de ces gens dont le regard glissait sur lui, le traversait, mais jamais ne le voyait. Il était le reflet de leur misère, un reflet pernicieux que chacun évitait. Ici, personne ne pleurait sa disparition, lui, le fantôme de ses rues, ne serait bientôt plus le vague souvenir d'une triste illusion.

Le soleil était encore haut, la lune invisible, sous l'azur voûte céleste il laissa ses pensées s'égarer.

Puis, un cri. Un hurlement qui figea l'agitation de la rue, la condamnant à se taire, le temps que le destin accomplisse son œuvre.

Un destin qui semblait n'être que le sien…

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Les bouteilles s'entrechoquaient à chaque pas, rythmant sa marche dans un tempo constant. Il bouscula un grand nombre de piétons sans même s'excuser, après tout, ils n'avaient qu'à pas se trouver sur son chemin. Qu'il détestait être ici, mais ce calvaire touchait bientôt à sa fin.

Derrière lui, Kurosaki traînait le pas, semblant s'être de nouveau renfermé dans sa déprime. Peut-être pensait-il à Inoue, ou peut-être ne pensait-il qu'à lui, la douleur et la peine étaient souvent égoïstes. Starrk ne demanda rien, peu lui importait de lui arracher de force une histoire aux airs de déjà-vu, il ne voulait juger, Kurosaki devait avoir toutes les raisons du monde pour enfreint les règles du jeu de la relation de couple. Lui qui avait vu leur romance fleurir l'avait aussi vu se flétrir, il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, c'était juste ainsi. Deux bonnes personnes n'étaient pas toujours destinées à être ensemble, même si c'était douloureux.

« Starrk ! »

Le ton soudain très inquiet de Kurosaki l'arracha à ses pensées, autour de lui, les piétons avaient cessé de marcher, les yeux tournés vers la route, les visages choqués, effrayés. Une femme hurla à quelques pas de lui. Grâce à sa hauteur, il put voir le spectacle qui s'y déroulait. Un battement fit revivre son cœur endormi, la tragédie paraissait inévitable, personne n'avait vu le tout jeune enfant tomber au milieu de la route, sa mère n'avait découvert l'horreur de la scène qu'en se retournant. Trop loin pour agir alors qu'à peine trois mètres le séparaient du petit garçon, même s'il courrait, jamais il n'arriverait à temps. Il était juste quelques secondes trop loin. Malgré tout, il fit deux longues enjambées, il le ressentait, ce temps, qui s'était comme suspendu, mais pas assez cependant, il le ressentait tragiquement. Il savait que c'était vain, pourtant, il ne pouvait rester sans rien tenter.

Une. Deux secondes…Le choc.

Les pneus crissèrent, la foule fut parcourue d'une rumeur effrayée, l'enfant pleura, un corps tomba.

« Starrk… »

L'appel de Kurosaki ne fut qu'un murmure.

« Il faut appeler une ambulance ! Une ambulance ! »

Une ambulance semblait une bonne idée, du sang souillait déjà la chaussée, rouge et visqueux.

« Starrk…

-Ne panique pas, Kurosaki. »

Son habituelle nonchalance avait repris le dessus, malgré tout, il ne la ressentait pas complètement et il ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune homme qui lui avait su ne pas être qu'un simple spectateur. La capuche noire, les vêtements usés, il ne put que reconnaître son jeune protégé d'un soir, gisant à demi conscient sur le bitume.

« Je…Pas d'ambulance… »

Le gamin leva les yeux, l'émeraude de son regard le suppliant, lui, le simple observateur. La voiture l'avait percutée de côté, le propulsant à trois pas de lui, le destin était étrange parfois.

Plusieurs badauds voulurent lui prêter assistance, mais « Lucky » assura que ce n'était rien alors qu'il se redressait, d'autres applaudirent, d'autres encore avaient appareil photo ou portable en main, voulant immortaliser son instant héroïque. « Lucky » cacha davantage son visage, presque gêné. Malgré tout, on ne retint pas ce jeune homme alors qu'il s'éloignait en trainant la jambe gauche, le bras pendant contre son corps et du sang s'écoulant de ses plaies. L'enfant était sauf, voilà tout ce qui importait, finalement.

« Starrk, on ne peut pas… »

Le barman le sut avant que Kurosaki ne termine sa phrase et lui colla le carton d'alcool dont il aurait bien besoin dans les bras.

« Kurosaki, ton père est médecin, non ? Appelle-le ! »

Il contourna deux-trois passants et attrapa le jeune homme avant qu'il ne s'effondre une nouvelle fois sur le bitume.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

La voix, grave et calme, qui lui parvenait dans l'obscurité, l'empêcha de sombrer dans une totale inconscience.

« Gamin, ce n'est pas un lieu pour s'endormir. »

Trop faible pour protester, il laissa l'homme le caler contre son dos et le soulever. La douleur s'atténuait, seule sa hanche portait encore les stigmates du choc contre le véhicule. Le conducteur avait dévié sa trajectoire au dernier moment, lui épargnant de finir écrasé au milieu de la route, il aurait sans doute quelques ecchymoses et plaies, son corps le supporterait.

« Pas…l'hôpital…Je… »

Son murmure était imperceptible, il ne sut si ses mots avaient atteint cet homme.

« Comme si j'avais les moyens de t'y conduire…, lui répondit-il simplement. »

Le voile noir recouvrant sa vue s'estompa peu à peu. Il ignorait où on le conduisait et n'avait pas la force d'en discuter. Il fixa le gris du trottoir défilant sous lui dans la cadence souple et presque flâneuse de celui qui le portait.

« Ton nom ? lui demanda avec une inquiétude un peu trop persistante dans la voix le plus jeune des inconnus, on doit prévenir ta famille.

-Non…, souffla-t-il seulement, incapable de formuler davantage de mots.

-Mais, il faut…

-Fous-lui la paix, intervint l'autre homme. Peu importe qui il est, ton médecin de père le soigne et il retourne d'où il vient. »

Ulquiorra étouffa un soupir de soulagement, la dernière dont il avait envie était que l'on s'intéresse à sa vie. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, une grande fatigue envahissant son corps. Son visage niché dans le cou de l'homme, il s'imprégna du parfum de cigarette, d'alcool et d'eau de toilette bon marché se dégageant de lui. Alors que le sommeil l'emmenait doucement, il se dit juste qu'il aimerait que cette agréable sensation de confort et de bien-être ne s'arrête jamais.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer pareil homme, la surprise était de taille, mais au moins, il savait d'où venait le caractère explosif de Kurosaki. De son physique, par contre, il n'avait rien. Docteur Isshin, comme il se présenta lui-même, était un grand homme aux cheveux bruns hirsutes, un trait de famille semblait-il, et au regard noir emprunt de bonne humeur lui donnant presque un air idiot avec ses manières peu sérieuses, bien loin de l'image qu'il se faisait d'un grand médecin.

« Doc, merci d'être venu aussi vite.

-C'était une demande de mon fils, pour une fois qu'il m'appelle, je n'allais pas refuser ! Où est le blessé ?

-A l'étage, il dormait quand j'ai quitté la chambre. Il s'agit d'un sans abri, j'aurais préféré le conduire à l'hôpital, seulement…

-Si besoin est, je le ferais entrer dans ma clinique.

-Très généreux, Doc. »

Starrk, suivi du docteur, monta d'un pas tranquille l'escalier grinçant. Kurosaki était resté auprès du jeune inconscient, le regardant avec inquiétude.

« Ichigo…

-P'pa… »

L'atmosphère n'était pas tendue, régnait juste un persistant sentiment de tristesse et de malaise. Pas de haine, juste un gouffre de regret et d'amertume, quoiqu'il se soit passé entre eux, la blessure était profonde. Starrk passa outre leurs problèmes et invita le docteur à examiner le patient.

« On ignore toujours qui il est, si vous arrivez à en savoir plus… »

Le barman n'acheva pas sa phrase, visiblement, le « Doc » ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son visage ayant pris un air grave, tranchant radicalement avec son attitude très décontractée qu'il affichait encore trente secondes auparavant. Starrk ne put définir le frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme une étrange intuition dont il ne distinguait pas les contours s'immiscer dans son esprit.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui, si vous voulez bien sortir quelques instants. »

Ce n'était guère plus un ordre qu'une cordiale invitation, et Starrk s'exécuta, laissant le médecin faire son travail. Il n'était d'aucune utilité ici et ne voulait pas l'être, il s'était bien assez impliqué comme ça.

XxX

« Alors, c'est ici que mon fils passe ses soirées… »

Le médecin fit le tour du bar du regard, le visage étiré d'un sourire joyeux. Starrk lui versa un verre, sans un mot. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Kurosaki junior le laisse en tête à tête avec son paternel, le bougre avait filé dès qu'il avait entendu que le blessé n'avait rien de bien sérieux.

« Dis, Starrk, as-tu rencontré sa petite-amie ? En a-t-il une ?

-Les histoires des jeunes sont compliquées, Doc. »

Le barman joua la prudence, Kurosaki avait caché une relation de près d'un an à son propre père, il ignorait les raisons et ne voulait pas avoir à s'immiscer dans ce secret.

« Tu es marié, Starrk ?

-Je l'étais.

-Moi aussi, ma femme était vraiment magnifique. Ichigo lui ressemble beaucoup, heureusement pour lui.

-C'est un brave gamin, il ne pose jamais de problèmes.

-Ouais…J'espérais qu'avec le temps… »

Kurosaki senior était un homme agréable, son histoire ne l'intéressait pas plus que ses problèmes avec son fils, mais Starrk devait admettre que discuter avec lui n'était pas la corvée qu'il avait crains. Il attendait simplement que le Doc lui révèle ce qu'il hésitait à lui dire, depuis qu'il était sorti de la chambre de « Lucky », il avait vu que quelque chose l'inquiétait.

« J'ai annulé tous mes rendez-vous, j'avais espoir que mon ingrat de fils passe le reste de la journée avec son vieux père…Tu as des enfants ?

-Aucun. Il y a juste moi et ce bar. J'ai bien assez de mes clients. »

Isshin sourit à cette remarque et avala le contenu de son verre d'une traite. Starrk le resservit et s'autorisa un verre.

« Santé, lança-t-il à l'attention du médecin.

-Santé ! »

La gorgée d'alcool s'écoulant doucement dans sa gorge, la brûlant légèrement, fut la plus merveilleuse des sensations de cette journée.

« Qu'as-tu à me demander, Doc ? fit-il alors.

-Beaucoup de choses, mais je m'en tiendrai juste à une question : Le gamin, là-haut, tu peux le garder pour quelques mois ? »

Starrk termina son verre en silence, son regard se portant sur le médecin qui le fixait avec une certaine anxiété.

« Ses blessures sont plus graves que ce que tu nous as fait comprendre ? l'interrogea-t-il simplement.

-Non, juste quelques contusions, le choc a été impressionnant, certes, mais il n'a rien d'irréparable.

-Alors… ?

-C'est une faveur que je demande. Je serai rassuré si je le savais en lieu sûr pendant quelques temps.

-Je suis loin d'être une bonne sœur charitable, Doc.

-Je te paierai, insista le médecin.

-Que me caches-tu ? »

Le Doc soupira puis planta un regard sincère dans le sien.

« J'ai échoué à sauver une personne autrefois, je ne veux que racheter cette faute. Ce gamin, dans la rue, avec sa blessure, risque de ne pas survivre longtemps. J'ai besoin de l'aide d'une personne qui pourra s'en occuper et veiller sur lui. Juste quelques mois. »

Starrk ne prenait jamais de décision irréfléchie, jamais, sauf quand cela concernait ce gamin venu de nulle part.

« Ok, s'entendit-il dire. »

Le médecin sembla heureux d'entendre cette réponse, lui, l'était un peu moins.

« Starrk, tu me rends un grand service ! s'exclama Kurosaki senior avec joie.

-Je n'en doute pas…

-Je t'assure que ce gamin ne sera pas un problème. »

Il en était déjà un, mais cela Starrk le passa sous silence. Le Doc ne lui disait pas tout, il en avait la certitude, cependant, il ne demanda rien de plus. Kurosaki père lui assura qu'il passerait tous les quinze jours, peut-être finirait-il par apprendre de quoi il retournait exactement.

« Au fait, tu connais son nom ? lui demanda le Doc.

-Lucky.»

Le médecin le regarda avec un air étrange.

« Lucky, ça lui va bien…, sourit-il

-Un nom comme un autre.

-Bien, puisque mon fils ne veut pas de ma compagnie, je vais voir si mes filles veulent bien de leur père. Si tu vois Ichigo, dis-lui que je serais heureux qu'il m'appelle plus souvent. »

Kurosaki senior laissa de l'argent sur le comptoir et s'en alla. Starrk se retrouva de nouveau seul, enfin, plus tout à fait maintenant.

« Que vais-je faire de toi, Lucky ? »


	4. Chapter 4

_**« Lucky…»**_

**« Lucky. Encore ce nom. Encore cette voix.**

**On ne cesse de m'appeler, de ce nom qui n'est pas le mien. Mes paupières ne veulent s'ouvrir, mon corps est lourd, je ne peux lutter contre ces drogues qui inhibent toute douleur, enfonçant mon être dans une profonde léthargie.**

**J'aimerai pourtant voir quel visage se cache derrière cette voix. J'aimerai connaître cette personne qui m'appelle de ce nom qui m'apporte l'espoir. »**

Chapitre 3

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Starrk rangea les quelques verres qui traînaient et donna un ultime coup de balais sur le carrelage, les premiers clients ne tarderaient pas à remplir son bar. La belle au bois dormant n'avait pas daigné ouvrir les yeux, ce n'était guère surprenant. Il lui avait laissé un mot sur la table de chevet qu'il avait spécialement installée pour lui, juste au cas où il se réveille en son absence, ce soir, il n'aurait pas de temps à lui accorder.

Il frotta son visage fatigué, regrettant la décision prise plus tôt. Ce gosse, il ne pouvait s'en occuper, il en était incapable.

« Quelle connerie ! Maugréa-t-il à l'attention de lui-même. »

Il attrapa le paquet de cigarettes posé sur le bar et cala l'une d'elles au coin de ses lèvres. Las, il se laissa choir sur le haut siège de bar qu'il gardait à disposition derrière le comptoir, le faisant tourner de droite à gauche, les balancements aidant sa réflexion. Il n'aimait pas savoir sa précieuse tranquillité ainsi dérangée, ce n'était pas comme si son bar était la maison du bonheur en plus, il y avait bien d'autres endroits où le gosse serait bien mieux, chez Matsumoto par exemple. L'idée était audacieuse, mais avec un peu de chance, la jeune femme toujours en quête de l'amour pourrait trouver le jeune homme à son goût.

« Autant espérer gagner au loto…, lâcha-t-il en rejetant un nuage de fumée. »

xxx

Deux cœurs solitaires s'étaient réunis autour d'une seule et même table, trompant l'ennui et l'attente de leur âme sœur respective qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Les discussions futiles autour d'eux ne distrayaient point leurs malheurs, ils s'étaient enfermés dans leur monde illusoire, guettant cette porte si apte à leur offrir le bonheur convoité.

Des rêves vains pour l'un, Matsumoto ne se montrerait pas ce soir, son nouvel amant étant une distraction bien plus grisante que ce bar. Pour l'autre, peut-être y aurait-il un fin espoir, même si Starrk n'aurait pas parié là-dessus.

La déception marqua les jolis traits d'Inoue quand une nouvelle fois la porte s'ouvrit, ne laissant pas apparaître la personne qu'elle désirait. Hisagi, lui, n'espérait plus, peut-être même, n'avait-il jamais espérer. Il était un homme complexe, renfermé, sacrément intuitif pourtant, c'était sans nul doute pourquoi il avait invité la désespérée Inoue à se joindre à lui, sa tristesse ne lui ayant pas échappé. Rien ne lui échappait d'ailleurs, un don dont il se servait avec aisance dans son activité de commercial, car trouver les failles de ses clients et les utiliser contre eux était un bon moyen de voir s'accroître son chiffre d'affaire.

Starrk profita d'un moment de calme provisoire pour resservir une tournée à cette triste table.

« Un problème, Starrk ? »

Le barman sentit le regard perçant du jeune homme sur lui, mais il l'ignora d'un geste vague de la main, chassant la fumée embuant l'atmosphère.

« Et toi ? répliqua-t-il simplement. »

Hisagi haussa les épaules sans rien répondre, l'invitant juste d'un geste à prendre place parmi eux. Il n'était pas bavard et cela en faisait un client parfait pour Starrk qui hésita cependant à s'asseoir, se mêler à ses clients n'était pas une de ses habitudes.

« Deux minutes, lâcha-t-il distraitement avant de retourner derrière son comptoir. »

Un verre ne serait pas un luxe, il lui semblait que ressasser encore et encore les évènements de la journée allait juste faire exploser sa tête. Les deux minutes furent largement dépassées, Yumichika l'ayant hélé pour un ravitaillement général de sa table où dix personnes se livraient une lutte sans merci dans une partie de cartes, et lorsqu'il retourna auprès du malheureux couple, Inoue, téléphone à l'oreille, laissait un énième message à son petit-ami absent.

« Je n'arrive pas à joindre Ichigo. L'as-tu vu aujourd'hui ? demanda la jolie jeune femme alors qu'il attrapait la première chaise venue pour y poser son corps fatigué.

-Pas depuis cet après-midi.

-Oh… »

Starrk écrasa sa cigarette avec nonchalance dans le cendrier de cristal, s'en rallumant une autre dans la foulée.

« Il a dû avoir un souci Orihime, tenta de la rassurer Hisagi.

-J'ai eu besoin de son aide, intervint le barman sentant la pression du pied du commercial sur le sien.

-Hum… ?

-J'ai…Renversé toute une caisse d'alcool et comme il passait dans le coin…Et puis, nous avons eu un petit incident en chemin, je suppose que tout cela l'a retardé pour ses révisions… »

Ce satané Kurosaki lui en devait une belle, il ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler. Il jeta un regard perplexe à Hisagi qui le soutint avec un sérieux plutôt terrifiant. Le barman haussa les sourcils, légèrement décontenancé, se demandant depuis quand il était aussi impliqué dans la relation de ses amis, et qu'il ferait bien mieux de s'occuper de ce qui le minait.

« Starrk ! T'as un appel ! »

Il soupira d'ennui et se leva tranquillement pour prendre le téléphone que lui tendait le bien aimable Sado, un grand type brun bien moins âgé qu'il n'y paraissait. Il rata le premier appel, mais un second suivit immédiatement derrière, un numéro qui lui était jusque là inconnu.

« Allô…Ah, Doc ! Deux secondes…Je sors. »

C'était un signe du destin, pensa Starrk prêt à léguer le pauvre Lucky à qui le voudrait bien.

xxx

Une acclamation de joie l'accueillit alors qu'il franchissait à nouveau la porte, la discussion avait duré bien plus longtemps que ce qu'il avait prévu et ses clients semblaient…déshydratés.

« Ouais, ouais…J'arrive, souffla-t-il d'un ton dégagé. »

Il n'était qu'un idiot et le Doc un peu trop malin. Kurosaki pouvait se sentir fier d'avoir pour père un homme intelligent et vaguement sournois. Un à un, il avait contré ses arguments avec une aisance surnaturelle, assez pour le faire sourire en tout cas, voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait eu discussion aussi intéressante avec un autre.

_«Je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui. _

_-Mais…Tu lui as déjà donné un nom…_

_-Ce n'est pas un chien, Doc…._

_-Puisque tu en as conscience, c'est qu'il est entre de bonnes mains !»_

Doc était un sacré bonhomme, un caractère aux antipodes du sien. Lucky resterait avec lui, enfin, juste un temps.

« C'est rare de te voir sourire, Starrk, remarqua Hisagi quand il s'assit de nouveau à leur table.

-Journée pourrie…, se justifia-t-il du tac au tac.

-T'es pas le seul ! Tu pourrais servir tes nouveaux clients, lui hurla soudain Renji en se penchant vers lui. »

Depuis quand l'hurluberlu à la tignasse impossible était arrivé, il n'en savait rien, fallait dire qu'il avait fait les cents pas devant son bar, sans s'inquiéter de qui sortait ou entrait, trois éléphants auraient pu passer qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué.

« Renji…, soupira-t-il en délaissant le verre qu'il venait de saisir. Mon client préféré….Tu n'es pas avec Kurosaki ? »

Question routinière plus qu'intéressée qui arracha à Renji une grimace qu'il ne put interpréter. Préférant ne pas s'inquiéter davantage d'une chose qui ne le regardait en rien, Starrk reprit son poste derrière le comptoir. La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rien n'habillait cette pièce, pas même quelques rideaux aux fenêtres. La lampe nue accrochée au plafond crachait sa lumière jaunâtre sur cet espace vide, impersonnel, un endroit rêvé pour lui qui ne voulait s'attacher à rien. La porte close laissait filtrer le brouhaha venant du dessous : des rires et des éclats de voix joyeux, des bruits de verres qui tintaient, une ambiance chaleureuse bien loin de ce qu'il connaissait.

Ulquiorra fit quelques pas chancelants sur le plancher grinçant, sa hanche le gênait, la douleur était inconfortable, mais il pouvait toujours marcher.

Etre ici le mettait juste dans une position incommodante. Qu'était-il sinon un hôte indésirable ? Il n'y avait pas sa place. Trop d'incertitudes, trop de dangers, il ne ferait qu'être un fardeau. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit entre ses mains le mot laissé à son attention. « Coyote S. » avait une nouvelle fois croisé son bien chaotique chemin, un étrange hasard qui le poussait à quitter les lieux au plus vite. Les coïncidences avaient quelque chose d'effrayant, d'inexplicable, et il ne pouvait garantir sa sécurité par ce simple jeu de la vie, chaque signe n'était toujours qu'un mauvais présage.

Confiné dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que les joyeux clients quittent les lieux, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que l'aube s'illumine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Minuit sonna. L'heure pour Cendrillon de rendre ses habits de bal et de retourner à sa vie de souillon, mais Inoue attendait toujours son prince. Il fut peiné pour elle, juste assez pour lui offrir un verre de consolation. Geste qui lui valut un regard désolé, la pauvre enfant ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son chevalier à la crinière rousse, son cœur ne voyait pas encore qu'à l'horizon pointait la fin de leur idylle. L'amour rendait stupidement aveugle, c'était la seule leçon à retirer de tout ça.

« Dommage… »

Hisagi ne fut pas plus explicite, mais ce simple mot était en lui-même assez juste pour exprimer ce que chacun dans ce bar pensait.

« Ah… »

Le commercial avait pris place sur un coin du comptoir, jouant avec son téléphone portable dernier cri, l'ennui lui allait plutôt bien. Pourquoi passait-il son temps libre ici ? Cela restait un mystère. Starrk jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il hésitait à s'éclipser, juste pour vérifier que son hôte n'était pas mort, juste pour enlever le poids qui pesait sur lui, mais le faire serait admettre qu'il était inquiet, or il se refusait à ce sentiment. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas se mêler aux autres, il détestait les problèmes qu'ils apportaient, parfois malgré eux, il détestait se sentir impliqué contre son gré. La peine, l'inquiétude ou la colère finissaient par entraver la vie de ceux qui voulaient tant lier des liens avec autrui, des sentiments néfastes, juste bon à se torturer l'esprit. Avoir ce lien signifiait juste porter avec soi le fardeau de l'autre. Il était bien trop égoïste pour laisser de telles choses arriver.

« Nerveux ? Se moqua Hisagi tout en continuant de tripoter son portable.

-Hein ?

-Si c'est Shunsui qui te met dans cet état, tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience… »

Sur ses sibyllines paroles, le commercial attrapa son verre à moitié vide et s'installa auprès de Yumichika et Ikkaku. Starrk eut un vague sourire, son client était loin du compte, à cet instant ce n'était pas Shunsui qui était au centre de ses préoccupations, mais son sourire se figea instantanément quand il vit son amant s'avancer dans le bar.

« Ben ça… »

Grimmjow semblait tout aussi surpris que lui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment les mots qu'il aurait choisis pour décrire son ressenti.

« Ah…, soupira-t-il simplement. »

Le jeune homme à la forte carrure s'empara d'un bol de cacahuètes fraîchement servi et retourna auprès de Renji non sans lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Shunsui venait rarement à cette heure, quand le bar était en pleine activité, surtout pas depuis leur rupture, l'officielle, et il sembla que tous estimèrent qu'ils méritaient un peu d'intimité et le comptoir se vida subitement de ses clients, un grand moment de solitude pour Starrk.

« Fais chier, murmura-t-il pour lui. »

Shunsui s'accouda au bar, un sourire désinvolte sur les lèvres, une expression qu'il gardait en toute circonstance.

« Starrk, du saké. »

Le barman se tourna pour saisir la bouteille convoitée et il put sentir le regard de son amant suivre chacun de ses mouvements, en fait, il put sentir le regard de chacun de ses clients pointés sur lui.

« Fais chier…, soupira-t-il encore une fois, dépité par le ridicule spectacle dont il était la vedette. »

xxx

L'ignorer n'aurait été qu'enfantillages, pourtant la tentation était grande.

« Starrk, parlons ! »

Parler, c'était bien une première, le barman leva les yeux au ciel, pressentant le pire. Fataliste, et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait échapper au souhait de son amant, il lui fit face, un verre pour seul soutien.

« Je pars en Europe quelque temps. »

Starrk pencha la tête sur le côté, ne sachant pourquoi cette ô importante révélation venait sur le tapis. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et en général, il ne se donnait même pas la peine de l'en informer.

« Ah… »

Il but une gorgée, puis deux. Le silence semblait s'éterniser, « parler » n'avait jamais été le fort de Shunsui.

« Et… ? S'enquit-il afin de relancer cette merveilleuse discussion. »

L'homme posa son menton entre ses doigts liés.

« J'ai repensé à notre dernière rencontre.

-Ah… »

Un ange passa, au sens figuré et littéral du terme, enfin, un drôle d'ange, les bras chargés de paquets divers.

« Je peux monter, Starrk ? »

La politesse était une chose agréable, qui manquait sérieusement à son amant, mais d'un autre côté, « l'ange », alias Kurosaki, n'attendit pas la réponse pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers.

« Depuis quand laisses-tu tes clients envahir ton espace privé ? releva Shunsui sous le coup de l'étonnement.

-Je te laisse bien l'envahir, répondit le barman.

-Et si je te laissais envahir le mien ? »

Cacher son étonnement fut peine perdue et cela arracha un sourire victorieux à Shunsui. L'appartement luxueux qu'il occupait était un lieu jusque là interdit, jamais il n'y avait mis les pieds, pas une seule fois en dix ans de relation, la femme de Shunsui étant une barrière plutôt efficace contre son intrusion dans leur demeure.

« Nanao est partie… ? Souffla-t-il presque atterré.

-Oui. »

Ce dont il avait rêvé arrivait bien trop tard. C'était en partie grâce à cette femme qu'il avait pris conscience qu'aucun avenir n'était possible entre eux, qu'il ne faisait que s'enliser dans une relation sans issue. Shunsui n'arrivait pas à mettre un terme à un mariage qui n'en était plus un, il l'avait détesté de sa faiblesse, il s'était lassé de son inaction. Au fil des années, rien n'avait changé, et la solitude avait fini par l'emporter sur tout le reste. Seul le soir, seul le matin en se réveillant, seul dans son quotidien, de sa relation, il ne retirait rien d'autre que de la solitude.

La passion essoufflée, la raison plus mature, il avait compris que leur aventure aurait dû s'achever bien avant. Mais l'envie d'y croire, l'envie de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un, avait été un écran illusoire le menant sur le mauvais chemin. L'homme qu'il avait admiré n'était plus celui qu'il fréquentait, il avait changé, lui aussi. Le gamin naïf de vingt ans qu'il était, n'existait plus. La réalité l'avait rattrapé.

« Reprenons où nous en étions, Starrk. »

Reprendre ?...Reprendre une relation déjà morte n'avait rien de bien réjouissant. Mais la solitude était écrasante.

« Réfléchis-y. »

Une seconde chance.

Pour lui, pour eux, un nouveau départ.

« Nous pourrons en discuter à mon retour, Starrk. »

Etait-ce ce qu'il voulait ? Il n'en était pas certain. La vie l'avait désabusé de tout, il n'aimait pas celle qu'il menait, mais n'en attendait pas une autre. Il n'attendait rien. Pourtant, les battements frénétiques de son cœur le troublaient, un cœur qui s'éveillait à un espoir jusque là impossible. Le devait-il ? Le pouvait-il, mener cette vie heureuse ? Briser les lourdes chaines de sa solitude n'avait jamais été aussi réalisable.

« Starrk ! Tu peux venir ? Vite ! »

La voix de Kurosaki pénétra son crâne, rompant la chaine de ses pensées torturantes.

« Starrk, penses-y.

-Ah… »

Il quitta le comptoir sans autre mot et monta les escaliers sans précipitation, son cerveau en surchauffe. La surprise l'avait pris de court. Ses mots avaient ébranlés ses convictions, le plongeant dans le doute le plus troublant. Le chemin qu'il avait choisi lui avait toujours paru juste, maintenant, il n'était plus certain de rien.

xxx

Un fantôme, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire.

Debout près du lit, le visage pâle, les yeux grands ouverts, les traits inexpressifs, il n'était qu'un fantôme.

Kurosaki braillait, mais cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel, à côte de lui, Lucky restait silencieux, l'observant sans même ciller une seule fois.

« Starrk ! Empêche-le de partir ! Il ne peut pas ! »

Starrk se gratta le sommet du crâne, indifférent à ce qui opposait les deux jeunes hommes.

« Je ne peux rester ici, Monsieur. »

Il la trouva agréable, cette voix. Grave, bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé, un ton posé, en accord avec son tempérament qu'il pouvait deviner calme. Il se demanda pourquoi ses yeux étaient ainsi vides, comme si aucune émotion ne parcourait son âme.

« Starrk ! »

Kurosaki le rappela à la réalité. Réalité merdique en ce moment. Las, il se frotta le visage, tentant de chasser ses réflexions devenues un peu trop encombrantes.

« Kurosaki, viens avec moi, juste un instant.

-Oh…Ok… »

Starrk attrapa la poignée de la porte et la referma d'un mouvement sec, tournant la clé dans la serrure, renfermant purement et simplement Lucky à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui hurla Kurosaki.

-C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

-T'as pas le droit ! Aboya le jeune homme.

-Ok, je le laisse partir alors…

-Non !

-Faut savoir… »

Kurosaki était chiant, ses principes moraux –quand il voulait bien en avoir- étaient chiants. Que Lucky reste, qu'il parte, il en avait rien à faire, il voulait juste avoir la paix.

Silencieusement, il descendit les escaliers, Kurosaki sur ses talons.

« Ne le mets pas dehors, Starrk, lui murmura le jeune homme alors qu'il reprenait sa place derrière le comptoir.

-Entre toi et ton père, je crains de ne pouvoir le faire, rétorqua le barman en se penchant vers son client.

-Merci…T'es cool, Starrk.

-Et toi, tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Au lieu de te mêler des problèmes des autres, occupe-toi des tiens !

»

Kurosaki ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussi sec, accusant ses paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux ? leur demanda Renji en parlant au nom de tous les clients présents.

-Rien, firent-ils d'une même voix.

-Rien, on a fini je crois, continua Kurosaki avant de lui tourner le dos et rejoindre Inoue non sans lui avoir jeté un regard froid.

-Z'êtes engueulés ?

-Non…Ou peut-être que si… »

Il lui avait fait la morale, lui ! Starrk se sentit fatigué soudain, fatigué et troublé.

« Toi et Shunsui…Tenta l'homme aux innombrables tatouages qu'il fit taire d'un regard.

-Visite de courtoisie, articula-t-il assez clairement pour que chaque indiscrète oreille l'entende et le comprenne. »

Visite dont il se serait bien passé. Il dégagea du comptoir le verre vide laissé par son amant, celui-ci ayant quitté les lieux dès qu'il avait eu le dos tourné, le laissant dans cet état de doute, seul.

Réfléchir.

Il ne voulait réfléchir.

Il ne voulait pas laisser l'idée s'installer dans sa tête.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Un grand merci à Ulquiorra-lover pour sa précieuse aide.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**« Je peux me souvenir, mes cauchemars me le rappellent. Les violons pleuraient, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient toujours, leurs longs pleurs d'agonie atteignant jusqu'à mon âme, me torturant lentement, car lorsqu'enfin les violons se taisaient dans un dernier sanglot, je pouvais les entendre, ses pas s'approcher de moi.»**_

**Chapitre IV**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

x

Chacun de ses gestes dégageait son flegme, Ulquiorra ne le quitta pas une seule seconde des yeux alors qu'il se servait une tasse de café avec toute l'indolence dont il semblait disposer. Il ne dit mot, semblant attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais lui n'attendait que la sienne. Libéré de sa prison, il en avait conclu que Coyote S. n'avait aucunement l'intention de le garder ici contre son gré et au vu de son silence, d'en discuter. Pas une excuse pour l'avoir enfermé dans cette chambre, juste un « salut » fatigué, rien d'autre.

« Café ? »

Ulquiorra, d'un simple mouvement de la tête, déclina l'offre qui pourtant lui parut alléchante. L'odeur du nectar noir titillait ses narines depuis quelques minutes, mais l'accepter signifiait discuter, chose qu'il voulait éviter. Coyote S. n'insista pas, haussant les épaules et lui tourna le dos pendant quelques instants durant lesquels il continua de le détailler. Sa longue silhouette, fine et souple, attirait son regard, il émanait de lui une certaine décontraction, sa présence en imposait, mais elle avait à la fois un côté rassurant. Une étrange et intéressante ambivalence.

« Au fait, ne m'appelle pas « Monsieur », c'est chiant. Moi, c'est Starrk.»

Ulquiorra hocha lentement la tête. Visiblement les formalités d'usage n'étaient pas son genre, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à peine. De sa réaction quelques heures plus tôt, il avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas homme à s'arrêter sur les convenances.

L'odeur d'une cigarette se mêla bientôt à celle du café, le tic-tac de la pendule résonnait seul dans le silence qui s'installa de lui-même. Toujours débout, immobile devant le comptoir d'une rigoureuse propreté, Ulquiorra n'osait interrompre ce qui semblait être le rituel matinal de son hôte. Ce dernier le fixait de temps à autre, et son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une incuriosité envers sa personne. Quand le mégot de cigarette termina dans l'un des cendriers de cristal, Coyote Starrk étouffa un bâillement d'ennui avant de soudain planter un regard bien plus pénétrant dans le sien. Il le soutint sans faillir, sans baisser les yeux, sans laisser filtrer la moindre once d'émotion. Stoïque, comme toujours, et cet homme ne l'intimidait pas assez pour que ce fissure son masque d'impassibilité.

« Tu veux partir, gamin ? Je ne te retiens pas. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Starrk guetta une réaction qui ne vint pas. Il avait parlé sans ambages, mais le gamin sembla totalement hermétique à ses mots, pas un sourire, pas un étonnement, rien d'autre que ce même visage complètement figé dans une expression neutre.

« Parfait. »

Jusqu'au ton éteint de sa voix, il ne montrait rien. Un gosse pouvait-il juste être ainsi ? Un pantin vide de tout ?

« Le Doc m'a donné ça pour toi. »

Starrk sortit de sa caisse la liasse de billets laissée par Kurosaki senior, cet argent n'était pas le sien, il ne savait qu'en faire si Lucky ne restait pas. Mais Lucky ne jeta qu'un vague regard à ces billets avant de rejoindre le pas de la porte dans une démarche encore difficile.

« Merci de votre hospitalité. »

Le barman haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas comme si il l'avait fait par gaieté de cœur, la situation l'avait voulu, simplement. Par texto, mesure de prudence pour éviter une discussion ennuyeuse, il avait déjà prévenu le Doc de la décision du gamin, il l'avait également informé qu'il ne le retiendrait pas. Il était assez grand pour savoir ce qui était bien ou non pour lui, il ne comptait pas jouer le rôle du père qu'il n'était pas.

Lucky le salua poliment, le fixant de ses émeraudes ternes, et alors qu'il se retournait pour saisir la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui, manquant de le percuter violemment.

« Starrk ! pleurnicha une voix qu'il ne reconnu que trop bien.

-Oh non…»

La blonde et sulfureuse Matsumoto étreignit avec vigueur le pauvre Lucky, l'empêchant de tout mouvement.

Le propriétaire du bar regarda la scène, partagé entre amusement et dépit. Le gamin, les bras le long de son corps ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir alors que la pétillante Matsumoto l'enserrait contre sa généreuse poitrine.

« Je me suis fait jeter ! Encore… »

Rien d'étonnant là-dessus, mais le moment n'était pas choisi pour en faire la remarque.

« Matsumoto….

-Je vais finir seule…Comme une vieille fille…Jusqu'à ma mort…. »

Il connaissait par cœur ce long monologue, il savait que la journée serait un long calvaire de complaintes. Matsumoto était coutumière du fait. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment elle arrivait à se faire larguer aussi vite, mais c'était toujours lui qui était la malheureuse oreille attentive de tous ses malheurs.

« Tu vas tuer Lucky…. »

La jeune femme se figea et son regard passa de lui au gamin qu'elle libéra enfin de son étouffante étreinte, comprenant sa méprise.

« Qui… ? »

La confusion fut vite remplacée par un intérêt des plus marqués. Matsumoto oublia rapidement ses pleurs et offrit le plus beau de ses sourires.

Cette femme était un effroyable démon.

XX

Les femmes avaient ce don qui leur manquait, à eux, pauvres hommes. Cette force de conviction, toujours menée avec délicatesse et subtilité bien sûr, qui les rendaient souvent agaçantes car imparable. Matsumoto avait fait de ce don une arme efficace, dont elle se servait avec majesté. Lucky en fit les frais, il fut cependant un adversaire coriace car silencieux devant le débit incroyable de la jeune femme.

« Café ? Réitéra Starrk pour endiguer le flot de paroles incontrôlable submergeant son cerveau. »

Cette fois, le jeune homme sembla intéressé par sa très généreuse offre ou plutôt de son échappatoire des griffes de boucles d'or.

« Volontiers, _Monsieur._ »

Il avait appuyé ce dernier mot. La provocation était claire, en un autre temps, en un autre lieu, il aurait été question d'une gifle assenée avec un gant, mais Starrk, bon seigneur, ne laissa pas paraître son agacement vis-à-vis de cette ostentatoire bravade. L'affront provoqua l'hilarité de la jeune femme, mais cet affront révélait surtout que Lucky savait se montrer sarcastique, un signe de vie de son esprit plutôt encourageant.

Le jeune homme prit place sur un des hauts sièges de bar, en bonne chasseuse d'hommes, Matsumoto suivit sa proie, s'installant juste à ses côtés.

« Tu n'as pas plutôt quelque chose à manger, Starrk ?

-Comme des nouilles ?

-Ca m'ira… »

Elle n'était pas sans connaître son « talent » culinaire, mais elle semblait vraiment prête à tous les sacrifices pour rester en tête à tête avec Lucky. Puisqu'il avait une occasion d'échapper à son babillage, il n'allait pas la manquer, et tant pis pour elle si l'indigestion la prenait.

Il avait beau râler, Matsumoto était l'un des seuls êtres avec lequel il se sentait proche. Dès leur première rencontre, cinq années plus tôt, ils s'étaient entendus comme larrons en foire. Il aimait son naturel, sa façon de dire les choses sans passer par quatre chemins, souvent, il se surprenait à sourire avec elle. Ils étaient un peu semblables, malheureux en amour, seuls, sans aucune attache que ce bar.

Il longea donc le comptoir, passa devant les escaliers à sa gauche et poussa la porte blanche juste en face de lui, le silence de la cuisine fut une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Il noua son fidèle bandana derrière sa nuque, chassant de son visage les quelques mèches de cheveux un peu trop longues, une habitude vieille de quinze ans. L'eau sur le feu, il prépara deux bols, puis, après réflexion, en sortit un troisième, il était certain que Lucky serait encore là quand il aurait terminé, la jeune femme ne le laisserait pas fuir aussi facilement.

Il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux qu'attendre que l'eau bouille. Debout devant la cuisinière d'un autre âge, Starrk regardait avec une grande attention les petites bulles d'air accrochées au fond de la casserole remonter à la surface dans un frétillant sursaut, prêt à balancer les nids de nouilles dès la première ébullition.

En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre quelques brides de conversation, ou plutôt, le soliloque de Matsumoto, vu la participation plus qu'inexistante de son interlocuteur. Malgré tout, la jeune femme persistait, même si ses questions restaient sans réponses. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait dû remarquer l'usure des ses vêtement-qui dans son cas n'avait rien à voir avec la mode du moment- et la pâleur de son visage, ses détails n'avaient pu échapper à son œil expert. Cet imbécile n'avait même pas prit la peine de se vêtir des habits que Kurosaki lui avait généreusement offerts, pour quelqu'un qui manquait de tout, y compris d'un toit, il ne savait vraiment pas profiter des occasions qui se présentaient à lui.

Enfin, l'eau se décida à bouillir, il jeta d'un geste mou les nouilles qu'il touilla paresseusement, comptant de manière plus qu'approximative les minutes qui s'écoulaient. Quatre ou cinq bâillements plus tard, il servait généreusement les bols blancs.

« Starrk ! »

Matsumoto surgit telle une furie dans la cuisine, une certaine inquiétude marquant ses traits, mais elle prit quand même le temps de jeter un regard peu avenant sur les nouilles encore fumantes, il n'y avait donc rien de grave.

« Tu ne vas pas esquiver un si bon repas, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il innocemment.

-Hum…Non…

-Ton enthousiasme me réchauffe le cœur…

-Ah…Mais je voulais juste te dire qu'un inconnu venait d'emmener ton _ami _dehors. Charmant inconnu, un peu trop mûr pour moi, mais charmant.»

L'inconnu n'en fut plus un lorsqu'il retourna dans la salle du bar, à peine eut-il déposé son plateau sur le comptoir, que le Doc franchit la porte, tenant Lucky par l'épaule et le poussant devant lui.

« Doc, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Mon…neveu.

-Ah… »

Son neveu. Pourquoi pas ? Il avait entendu bien plus grotesque comme mensonges, même si celui- là n'était pas pour lui.

« Vu que tu as la gentillesse de le garder chez toi quelques temps, je voulais savoir si tout se passait bien.

-Ah… »

La tête de Matsumoto valait une fortune à cet instant.

« Starrk ? Garder quelqu'un ? s'étouffa-t-elle

-Je suis une âme généreuse, apparemment.

-Il me rend un grand service, déjà qu'il veille sur mon fils !

-C'est une manière de voir les choses…, soupira-t-il simplement.

-Tu dois vraiment te sentir seul, Starrk, conclut-elle avec une évidence un peu vexante

-Plus maintenant…, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. »

Qu'il détestait ce genre de conversation ! Lucky ne disait rien, mais il pouvait le sentir plus crispé que tout à l'heure. Doc était venu à temps le raisonner et il avait réussi, en quelques mots seulement.

« Comme Ichigo a apporté ses affaires hier, je suppose que tout est réglé maintenant.

-Ichigo était vraiment ravi de rendre service à son…Cousin.

-Vous êtes le père d'Ichigo ? intervint la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes sa petite-amie ?

-Absolument pas.

-Je me disais aussi… »

A n'en pas douter, ces deux là s'entendraient bien. Un caractère exubérant, un goût pour le blabla très prononcé, le rire facile, Kurosaki fils aurait peut-être bientôt une nouvelle mère. Délaissant le groupe, Starrk passa derrière son comptoir et y servit les bols de nouilles. Doc refusa poliment son offre, il n'osa lui dire qu'il avait bien raison.

La grimace de Matsumoto ne lui échappa pas alors qu'elle piqua les nouilles de ses baguettes.

« Starrk, ne laisse pas traîner ton argent ainsi, le sermonna la jeune femme quand ses yeux, à la recherche d'une porte de sortie quelconque, accrochèrent la liasse de billets sur le bord du comptoir.

-C'est à Lucky… »

Lucky ne dit mot, se contentant, à sa grande surprise, de plonger ses baguettes dans l'un des bols de nouilles et de manger, sortant de sa plus totale inaction. Starrk réalisa qu'il ne lui avait même pas proposé un repas la veille, pas étonnant qu'il soit affamé. Néanmoins, le jeune homme s'arrêta net et se saisit de la liasse qu'il lui tendit.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me payer, l'informa-t-il d'un air penaud.

-Voyez cela comme une opportunité de prendre des cours de cuisine, _Monsieur_. »

Doc toussota légèrement, Matsumoto éclata de rire. Starrk soupira tendant une main comme pour prendre cet argent, mais se ravisa et agrippa la tignasse noire de Lucky, se penchant par-dessus le comptoir, le dominant de sa hauteur.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler « Monsieur », gamin. Ne me fais pas répéter, lâcha-t-il sans agressivité. »

Son regard impavide sembla un instant se voiler de stupeur avant de redevenir aussi fixe qu'à l'initial.

« Puisque tu dois vivre ici, tu vas suivre_ mes_ règles, continua-t-il sur le même ton. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une seule phrase, juste quelques mots, juste un nom, l'avaient retenu dans sa fuite. La peur qu'il croyait éteinte avait ressurgi violemment, et seule l'évocation de _son_ nom avait suffi à le replonger dans l'angoisse de son passé.

Le hasard de la vie avait de nouveau mis Isshin sur son chemin, une chance incroyable, inespérée. Alors peut-être devait-il croire que ce hasard lui voulait du bien finalement. Si par deux fois il s'était retrouvé ici, dans ce bar, peut-être était juste là qu'il devait être, protégé, en sécurité, en vie.

_« Je suis celui qui a retiré les balles de ton corps, celui qui a découpé ta chair, celui qui t'a regardé te vider de ton sang et celui qui a pansé chacune de tes plaies ne pouvant que prier pour que tu t'en sortes. Ne me laisse pas revivre ça, cette fois, je n'arriverais peut-être pas à temps pour te sauver. Ta chance est ici, « Lucky ». Ce nom qui t'a pas été donné, fais qu'il soit un signe du destin. » _

Toute une vie ne suffirait pas à exprimer la gratitude qu'il avait pour ce médecin. La rue n'était plus le berceau de sureté qu'il avait connu, _elle_ avait commencé d'avancer ses pions, un faux pas et il n'aurait le temps d'étendre la toile de sa vengeance.

Il serait donc Lucky, celui qui n'avait rien, celui qui le temps de quelques mois ne serait que le fantôme silencieux de ce bar. Avec Coyote S., S. pour Starrk, les choses paraissaient simples. Il ne demanda aucune explication quant à son soudain revirement, l'accueillant juste comme ça, comme si c'était « normal ».

« Kurosaki aurait pu nous dire qu'il avait un cousin, minauda la femme. »

Isshin avait pris Starrk en aparté et il se retrouvait donc de nouveau seul avec l'exubérante Matsumoto. Des femmes comme elle, il en avait connu des dizaines. Leur plus grand malheur était de toujours courir après des chimères intouchables. Son maquillage avait coulé, tristes vestiges de ses larmes versées plus tôt, pourtant, maintenant elle riait comme si elle avait chassé de sa tête tout ce qui l'avait affectée. Il aurait voulu lui dire que sa provocante tenue ne faisait que l'enfoncer dans ce rôle de femme superficielle que tout homme pouvait voir en elle, faisant d'elle l'objet d'apparat de ses amants qui finissaient par se lasser de cette décoration trop bavarde.

Posant son dos contre le comptoir, il balaya du regard la salle du bar, de la porte d'entrée à sa gauche jusqu'à la porte de ce qu'il avait compris être la cuisine à sa droite, aucune table ou chaise n'entravait le passage, laissant nu le carrelage blanc. Ainsi agencé, cela laissait une aire libre de circulation entre le comptoir et les tables de bois noir disposées juste en face de lui. Coyote S. devait aimer le rouge, même si seuls deux murs étaient entièrement peints en carmin, les autres étant restés blancs, la vive couleur s'imposait violemment face au noir du mobilier et au blanc du sol. Si au premier abord il avait trouvé cette couleur agressive, il commençait à trouver un aspect chaleureux à cet endroit de part cette couleur amarante.

«Comment tu as connu Starrk, au fait ? Je veux bien que tu sois le cousin de Kurosaki, alors pourquoi ne pas squatter chez lui ? »

Il tourna la tête, soutenant son regard, derrière le voile d'innocence se cachait une petite lueur d'indiscrétion. Elle n'était sans doute pas aussi stupide que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer cette femme.

« Les histoires de famille sont compliquées, répondit-il, guettant sa réaction. »

Il espéra que la curieuse demoiselle s'en contente, mais au vu de son regard plus inquisiteur, il comprit qu'elle n'en resterait pas là. Elle allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche, heureusement les deux hommes revinrent à cet instant, discutant comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours.

« Lucky, désolé ton portable n'a pu être réparé. Mais grâce à ton merveilleux oncle, tu en as un tout neuf !

-Merci. »

Jouer le jeu, simplement. Faire semblant pour dissimuler la vérité. Au moins, avec « Coyote S. » il s'épargnerait cette ridicule mascarade. L'homme les regardait silencieusement, une cigarette à la main, devant trouver le jeu tout aussi ridicule que lui.

« Fais attention à toi, Lucky.

-Merci pour tout, Isshin.

-Je suis bien content de te savoir ici, en plus, tu pourras prendre une photo de la petite-amie d'Ichigo avec ton portable ! Tu me l'enverras, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ulquiorra eut un faible sourire devant cet enthousiasme débordant. Il n'avait pas changé en cinq ans, il avait su garder sa bonne humeur malgré tout.

« Je repasserai, ne serait-ce que pour ta hanche. Mais, maintenant que je suis ton « oncle », je n'aurai plus besoin de prétexter un problème médical pour venir te voir.

-Je vais bien. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

-N'oublis pas de m'appeler si tu as un problème. J'ai acheté ce portable au nom d'une de mes filles, personne ne remontera jusqu'à toi.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Ulquiorra regarda du pas de la porte Isshin s'en aller. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui. Il n'attendait rien d'elle pour autant.

Ici ou ailleurs, les choses étaient toujours les mêmes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Matsumoto finit par obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait, Starrk n'ayant plus la patience d'entendre ses suppliques.

« Tu vas voir, ce journaliste est trop canon ! »

La télévision n'était pas dans une de ses habitudes de vie. L'écran plat dont il avait fait l'acquisition ne servait que pour les grands matchs, lorsque ses habitués venaient pour soutenir leur équipe, lui n'y trouvait aucun intérêt, cependant, il devait avouer que son chiffre d'affaire grimpait en flèche ces soirées-là.

Matsumoto trépigna d'impatience alors qu'il prenait le temps de faire glisser les deux panneaux de bois cachant l'écran incrusté dans le mur derrière le comptoir. Il l'alluma et après quelques minutes de réflexion, laissa la télécommande à sa fidèle cliente, se demandant pourquoi diable elle ne retournait pas chez elle.

« N'est-il pas charmant, Starrk ? S'extasia la blonde alors que le journaliste apparut à l'écran.

-Ah… »

Il l'était assurément ce journaliste, un corps fin, des cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffés, un sourire des plus parfaits…Peut-être allait-il juste regarder quelques minutes.

Lucky revint dans le bar à cet instant et Starrk ce dit qu'il n'avait rien à envier au journaliste, ce gamin de la rue.

« Va te changer, Lucky. La salle de bain est en haut.

-Bien. »

D'un pas alerte, il monta les escaliers.

« Shunsui est au courant ? s'enquit d'un ton innocent la jeune femme.

-Il est en Europe, et ce n'est pas son problème.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas remis ensemble ? Je croyais…

-Ce n'est pas _ton_ problème, la coupa-t-il.

-Je vois. Mais à force de le repousser, il va vraiment finir par te laisser.

-Rangiku…

-Depuis quand tu ramasses de petits chatons abandonnés sur le bord de la route ? Continua-t-elle. Il part et tu te sens tellement seul que tu ramènes un inconnu chez toi, tu ne penses pas que tu as un problème ? »

Le barman préféra passer sous silence les virulentes réflexions que son cerveau produisait. Lucky n'avait rien à voir avec Shunsui. Il n'était en rien un substitut. Matsumoto se trompait, elle qui ne cessait de croire que lui et son ex-amant étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Vivre sa vie par procuration était juste un moyen pour elle d'oublier les échecs sentimentaux de la sienne.

« Stupide femme, marmonna-t-il simplement.

-Ouais, vraiment stupide, hein ? dit-elle tristement. »


End file.
